Deseos Ocultos
by xXVeniceXx
Summary: Un dolor... Un deseo profundamente personal y secreto... ¿Qué yace en la subconciencia del pelirrojo? Este es solo una mirada al verdadero corazón de un joven solo y dolido. ¿Acaso una visión de sus sentimientos escondidos, puede despertar sensaciones desconocidas? Es un One-Shot. Espero les guste!


**Disclaimer:** El personaje no me pertenece, sino a Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Era más de media noche. La majestuosa luna de plata estaba en el ápice de su reinado nocturno, bañando todo debajo de ella con un resplandor grisáceo. Las estrellas brillantes y parpadeantes como diamantes, que la rodeaban, adornaban el cielo como luciérnagas atrapadas en el zafiro firmamento, puro y libre de nubes. Sin duda era una noche especialmente hermosa. La aldea debajo de este estaba tan vacía y silenciosa como un sepulcro. Ningún alma rondaba las calles, pues todos los habitantes dormían profundamente, inocentemente. Todos excepto una persona.

Una silueta se destacaba entre el solitario panorama. La figura de un joven se podía ver sentada en el techo de la edificación más alta de la aldea. Sus cabellos rojizos danzando tímidamente con el débil viento. Sus ojos color turquesa, admiraban la vista que lo envolvía, mientras que su mente divagaba entre mil pensamientos, recuerdos, y sentimientos ahogados, como lo hacía usualmente en sus tiempos de insomnio que desafortunadamente han sido demasiado recurrentes en su corta y tumultuosa vida. Ahora, y como lo era siempre, la soledad, y la belleza, eran sus únicas compañeras en estos momentos de melancolía. De repente, un dolor punzante en su pecho, a cual ya estaba acostumbrado, lo sacó de su meditación. Cerró los ojos a la sensación, mientras con su mano izquierda se agarraba el pecho instintivamente.

Después de unos segundos, aun con expresión de dolor en su rostro, decidió abrir sus ojos, ahora ligeramente húmedos, mientras que las primeras lágrimas se atrevieron a deslizarse por sus pálidas mejillas, y dijo:

―Me dijiste cual era la medicina para curar mis heridas. Me dijiste cual era el antídoto para este dolor en mi corazón… ―reprochaba en voz alta, tratando de contener mas sus lagrimas, confrontando a la luna, como si ella le transmitiera el mensaje a la persona que tenía en mente, a la única persona a quien él a confiado y amado: su tío. ―Me dijiste que el amor curaría mis penas… Que curaría este dolor incesante en mi pecho. ¡Pero nunca me dijiste como conseguirlo! ― continuó alzando un poco más su voz, mientras rabia comenzaba a invadirlo.

Tiró un puñetazo al suelo en impotencia, comenzando a recordar vívidamente las imágenes que siempre se proyectaban en su mente cuando sufría de la misma dolencia. Recordaba la sonrisa reconfortante de su tío, prometiéndole la cura a sus penas. Miraba en su mente, como amorosamente le aseguraba encontrar a alguien quien le brindara esa medicina.

―Sigo solo… Sigo sufriendo lo mismo… Mi porte frio e indiferente, mi mirada dura, y controlada, mis amenazas, mi fuerza no cambian… a pesar de acercarme a mis hermanos, a pesar de proteger a mi pueblo… ¡Nada me salva de esto! ― continuaba, ahora agarrándose una vez mas su pecho, señalando su angustia, lagrimas amargas aun escapando entre sus mejillas. Sin duda, era una escena nunca antes vista, pues esto no era normal para él. Su dureza y su tranquilidad siempre habían sido parte de él. No era usual que perdiera la compostura de tal grado, pero era innegable que estos sentimientos siempre existían en su corazón. Era la angustia y carga que cargaba consigo, privándolo ocasionalmente del descanso y del sueño, aun después de deshacerse de la inestabilidad del Shukaku.

Sin embargo, entre el silencio sepulcral de la noche, una voz femenina, cálida y reconfortante irrumpió la escena.

―Ya no tienes porque lidiar con esto solo…― dijo, mientras sus pasos se acercaban cautelosamente.

El joven por su lado abrió los ojos como platos, puesto que se sorprendió al no sentir la presencia de alguien más, y, más aún, que su arena, el cual siempre lo protegía y avisaba peligro, no respondió a esa compañía. No obstante, algo en la voz de esa mujer le sonaba familiar, algo le decía que ya la conocía, y sintió que no debía alarmarse, puesto de, profundamente en su ser, se comenzaba a sentirse confortado y quería más de eso. Él guardó silencio.

―Yo puedo estar contigo. Yo puedo amarte de verdad, no como esas chiquillas que te siguen a todos lados… Kazekage-Sama ― afirmó, ahora cambiando su tono a ser ligeramente sensual, causando una sonrisa levemente divertida en el chico. Ella ahora estaba justo detrás de él. Se arrodilló, comenzaba a rodear el pecho de él con sus manos en un abrazo suave, reposando su barbilla en su hombro. ―Yo te puedo curar. Yo puedo hacerte feliz― prometía susurrando suavemente en el oído de él, comenzando a acariciar su pecho amorosamente

El joven líder se empezaba a sentir confortado y cuidado, pero ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? Una sensación de descargas eléctricas suaves recorría su frio cuerpo. Cerró los ojos, sonriendo. ¿Acaso se sentía feliz?

Sin embargo, unas últimas palabras rompieron el silencio, invitándolo a salvarse de si mismo, de su soledad, y de su pasado, quien él mismo creía haber sido sellado por las malas decisiones de su padre y su maldito destino.

― ¿Me dejarás darte mi amor? ― preguntó con un poco de preocupación, considerando la decisión del joven pelirrojo.

Tenía la intención de voltearse y encontrarse con el rostro de la dueña de esa voz dulce y sincera, cuando escuchó un sonido de golpes en la distancia, sacándolo completamente del momento. Sintió como regresaba a conciencia abriendo los ojos, encontrándose en su habitación, acostado en su lecho.

―Gaara-sama… Despierte por favor. Necesitan de usted en la sala de reuniones urgentemente…― llamaba una voz masculina del otro lado de la puerta de su cuarto.

El chico se sentó en su lecho, recogiendo sus rodillas, apoyando su codo derecho en ellas, mientras que guardaba su frente con su mano. ― Solo un sueño― se dijo a si mismo. "Si solo pudiera ser verdad", pensó, justo antes de proceder a salir de su cama, para afrontar un día más como líder de su aldea.

* * *

PS:

Posiblemente desarrolle un fic sobre este One Shot, todo depende de ustedes n.n... Espero les guste aunque sea un poco cortito, si atrae, sería un gusto poder continuarla, pues a mi me encantaría escribir más sobre Gaara *O*! :B Saludos!

XOXO

Venice


End file.
